Distant Past, Near Past, Present, and Future read the books
by Hazard Light
Summary: The heroes of old, Chaos, Balance, Chronos, the Demigods, the Gods, Rhea, the hunters, and anybody else that comes to read the books of the Adventures of Percy.


**Here is a new story.**

"Wise girl" person speaks

" **Seaweed Brain" person thinks**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **Location:** _ **Mount Olympus**_

 _ **Date: 12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **8:10**_

Poseidon was really, **REALLY** bored in the winter solstice meeting. " _Man, I'm_ _ **FREAKING BORED**_ _. Why can't something happen today?"_ He thought as he continue to see Zeus glaring at Hades. Just as he was about to leave, there was a flash. When it disappeared, they saw Lord Chaos and Lady Balance.

The Olympians blink before standing and then bowing, "Lord Chaos and Lady Balance, what do we owe in this pleasure" Zeus asked? "Rise Olympians, we are going to read a book with you and others to change the future your children have" Chaos said. "Yes, my lord but who are you going to summon" Zeus couldn't help but ask. "Your children (both Greek and Rome) their future selves, the amazons, Artemis' hunters and their future selves, the heroes of old, Kronos, Gaea, Rhea" Balance said.

This made the Olympians worry that their children will fight or that their father and grandmother will try to kill them. Chaos notice this and told them "Don't worry, if any one fights without or permission then they are going to be punish." "Anyway, we are going to summoning Gaea, Kronos, and Rhea first. So sit tight" Balance told them.

 **Location** _ **: Tartarus**_

 **Date:** _ **12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **Unknown**_

Kronos was waiting to find a demigod to manipulate them to do his bidding. When he saw that his surrounding change. He looked around when he saw the Olympians sitting on their thrones. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this reunion" he asked them. "Well _father_ we are going to hear about a demigod so we can change the future" Hestia said while say father like it hurt her saying it. "Why do I want to hear about demigod" Kronos asked. Chaos looked at him before saying "Well this demigod was able to resist you and defeated you when you reform."

Kronos was shocked when he heard this. Looking at Chaos, he asked "Who are his parents." Balance responded "His parent are Sally Jackson and Poseidon" This made the gods looked at her with a shocked expression. "I always knew it was going to a child of Poseidon that will defeat me" Kronos said. "How and why" asked Poseidon, wondering what was going on in his father head. "Your blood is too changeable and out all your siblings, you can get more power by flooding the earth making it difficult to survive if you don't have your blood" Kronos said.

This cause all the gods besides Poseidon to think on what he said before looking at Poseidon. Athena then asked "Is this the reason why your so laidback". "No the reason is that there many gods and goddess that so uptight so, in order to keep balance I decided that I will be laidback. Let me tell you that is was the best decision to make" he told them. "Anyway let me summon the rest" Lord Chaos said.

 **Location:** _ **Unknown**_

 **Date:** _ **12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **Unknown**_

 __Humming to herself, Rhea was relaxing when she heard "Woman, get up". Almost immediately she got up and came face-to-face with her husband that should in Tartarus. "What are you doing here? You should be in Tartarus" she told him. "I should, but Lord Chaos and Lady Balance put me here to listen learn about a demi-god that defeats me" he told his wife. Rhea looked around before she saw Chaos, Balance, her children and grandchildren.

She bowed to Chaos and Balance before she turned to her children and grandchildren and then smiled at them "Hello children" she said to them. "Hello mom/grandma" they said to her. "So, what is the name of the demigod and who are his parents" she asked. "It's Percy Jackson. His parents are me and Sally Jackson" Poseidon told her. With a knowing look, she nodded her head before asking "Who else is coming?"

"Gaea, your grandchildren and great-grandchildren, the amazons, Artemis' hunters and their future selves, and the heroes of old" said Chaos. "Anyway let's continue to bring people here" exclaimed Balance.

 **Location:** _ **Unknown**_

 **Date:** _ **12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **Unknown**_

 __Gaea looked around the trying to figure out how to rise from sleep when she saw a flash of light. Looking around at her new surroundings, she saw her son and daughter along with her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. "So, who summoned me" she asked? "We did Gaea" she heard someone say to her. Turning around, she saw Chaos and Balance there looking at her. "So, why I'm here" she asked them.

"You're here to read about a demigod that defeats you and your son Kronos" Chaos told her. This made everyone in the room looked at them with disbelieve in their eyes. "W-what" stuttered Poseidon. "Yes, he defeated Gaea and Kronos with the help of his friends" Balance told them. Chaos wanting to continue told them that he was going to summon the rest.

 **Location:** _ **Camp Half-blood**_

 **Date:** _ **12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

The entire camp was eating when the flash of light appeared. When the light receded, they looked around and saw the gods. They immediately bowed to the gods. "Lord Zeus, why did you summoned use" ask a curious Chiron? "I didn't summon you. Lord Chaos and Lady Balance did" answered Zeus. When the campers saw Chaos and Balance, they bowed to Chaos and Balance. They also saw Kronos and Gaea, they looked scared but then remembered that their parents were there.

"Why were we summon for" asked Luke. "You are summoned to read about a powerful demigod" said Zeus. Annabeth was curious so she asked "how powerful is he and what's his named?" "His name is Percy Jackson and he can defeat just about anyone here except for Annabeth" answered Balance. Every camper was shocked to find that a demigod was that powerful. Annabeth then asked "why can't he defeat me?" Chaos answer is "he can't defeat you because in the future you know all his moves and he knows all your moves."

"Anyway let use summon the rest" Chaos told them.

 **Location:** _ **Unknown**_

 **Dated:** _ **Unknown**_

Sally Jackson was walking her 8 year-old son Percy Jackson to their home when a flash happen. Perseus, Theseus, Orion, and Hercules was walking together when a flash of light appeared. Zoe was eating dinner with the rest of the hunter when a flash appeared. Leo and Piper was walking to class when they saw a flash of light.

 **Location:** _ **Camp Jupiter**_

 **Date:** _ **12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

Jason was walking to the dinner when he heard someone say stand by for summoning. He recognized the voice as Jupiter, his father. He immediately ran to everybody saying to prepare to be summon by the gods.

 **Location:** _ **Mount Olympus**_

 _ **Date: 12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **9:16**_

Jason and the rest of the romans saw the gods they immediately bowed. "Rise romans we have an important announcement to make" Jupiter said to them when they appeared. "Umm lord Zeus who are they" asked Annabeth? "They are our roman children like how you all are our Greek children" he answered. "Oh" she muttered.

"You mean that there is a Greek and a roman camps for demigods" asked Jason. "Yes, there is" Zeus told him when he change back. "Wow these place is huge" said Percy as he looked everywhere. This cause the goddesses to giggle when they saw his face. "Who are you young one" asked Hera? "I'm Percy Jackson, ma'am. Oh this is my mommy" said Percy as he pointed to himself and Sally.

Poseidon looked at Sally and then blushed as she looked beautiful as she did when they met. Sally looked everywhere and then said "Hello Poseidon." "Hello Sally" he respond. "Mommy is Poseidon my daddy" ask Percy. "Maybe, maybe not. Why you asked Honey" she question him? "I don't know mommy" he told her with a confused expression.

"My lady why did you summon us" questioned Zoe. "To read a book" Artemis answered. That's when the gods notice the heroes of old. "Perseus, Theseus, Orion, and Hercules what year are you from" Zeus asked. "We're were coming from Mount Olympus" answered Theseus. "Well then welcome to the future" Zeus said.

Leo and Piper were looking around the room with shocked expression. "What your names young ones" asked Hestia? "My name is Leo and her name is Piper" said Leo and he pointed to himself and Piper. "Do you know your parents" Asked Hera. "No but I can do this" Leo said as he covered his hands with fire. "I can tell people what to do" answered Piper. The campers gasp when they saw Leo's hand on fire. "Leo is mine" said Hephaestus. "Piper is mine" Aphrodite said.

 **Location:** _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

 _ **Date: 12/21/07 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **12:00**_

Percy was sitting in the Poseidon Cabin thinking on what to do. He then heard the conch shell signaling that it is lunch. When everybody was there, they saw a glowing light coming to them. The campers immediately looked to Chiron who said to prepare for summoning.

When the light vanish, they saw a group of people looking at them. "Lord Zeus, why did you summon us and who are they" asked Chiron. "They are from your past and I didn't summon you. Lord Chaos and Lady Balance summon you" respond Zeus. Turning to Chaos and Balance, Chiron bow. "Umm, why were we summon for" Annabeth asked. "You are summon to read a book about an important demigod" Balance said to her. "Who is that demigod" asked Luke. "You all already know this demigod. After all, he was just claim" respond Chaos. This cause all the campers to look at Percy. Percy looked everywhere and sawed that everyone was looking at him. When he couldn't take it anymore he said "Can you all stop looking at me. It's making uncomfortable."

That when he saw his mother and a younger version of himself. "Umm is this normal" he asked as he pointed to his younger self? "Yes this normal because the year is 2001" respond Balance. "Any way who wants to see their 16 version of themselves" asked Chaos? "ME" every demigod yelled!

 **Location:** _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

 _ **Date: 12/21/09 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **3:00**_

It been several days since the war ended. Percy and his friends were by the lake playing around. Percy signed as he looked at the girls in his arms. **"I can't believe Annabeth and Zeus force to ask Artemis out on a date. I also can't believe she said yes and that she doesn't mind sharing with Annabeth"** Percy thought to himself as the girls made themselves comfortable as they lean against him. **"At least the hunters are getting along with some of the campers"** he added as an afterthought.

 **Location:** _ **Mount Olympus**_

 _ **Date: 12/21/01 – Winter Solstice**_

 **Time:** _ **9:16**_

Percy looked shock when he saw Annabeth and another girl leaning against him. **"We can't dating right"** he asked himself in his thoughts. "Why is Annabeth and a girl leaning against me" asked Percy to anyone.

To be continue

Sorry it took this long to update but with school and a whole bunch of homework did make time for this. Also, I'm working on the next chapter for Naruto. Another thing if you want to criticize me for my stories go ahead they just make try and make to better chapters/stories.


End file.
